wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cristil
Cristil Cristil is a huge IceWing with extremely sharp spines, and she is an expert at using her freeze breath and whip tail. She loves food and is a lot like Clay. She can get very angry if argued with. She hates anything too warm. Frosbite profile.JPG IceWingBase.png HNI 0038-1-.jpg Icewing (2).jpg The Beginning: Part 2-CristilEdit Queen Glacier was living the life any queen could want, and thats when the war started. She wanted to protect her only heir to the throne, Princess Winter, who was just hatched in the Royal Icewing Hatchery. She hid her away along with her two older twin brothers, Sleet and Iceberg, in a hollowed out glacier where they all grew up and trained to protect themselves and each other. When Princess Winter was old enough to fend for herself, her brothers brought her to Queen Glacier. She was still kept a secret from the outside world, and only the Icewing kingdom knew of her. Queen Glacier loved her and supported her in every way she could, but at her first chance Princess winter would bolt for the door and fly away. the first two times the gaurds stopped her, but the third time was different. she was much smarter now and used her claws to cut away all the gaurds wing membrane in their sleep, and gave them permafrost berries, (permafrost berries have a poison similar to Sandwing stinger poison, but they are like a an Icewing breathing on weak Sandwing tail poison put in a tasty berry shell. The outer shell is a delicacy in the Icewing kingdom, but if the inside is not removed properly, it will kill the consumer.) but they were greatly weakened, so the gaurds did not die but woke up only with a horrible headache. The headache caused the gaurds to be sleepy all day, and so they did not notice the cut wings, and no one talked about it beacause it is a common punishment for theft in the Icewing kingdom (plus, it is hard to tell with your wings folded up). When the gaurds opened the doors to the outside world, Princess Winter bolted from behind a nearby column and flew off into the morning sun. The gaurds tried to give chase, but only fell to the ground, realizing thier wings have been cut. Princess Winter fled to the uninhabited area of the Icewing kingdom, and met a male Icewing named Plateau who ran away from home because he was being treated like a freak because he could breathe fire, not freeze-breath. The two began a life together and built a home in the hollowed-out glacier Princess winter was raised in by her twin brothers. They wanted to get married, but they couldn't do it officialy because they ran away, and if they went back, they would be punished. So they just said they were married, and no one questioned it, mostly because they only met other Icewings that ran away or were traveling. After living in peace for five years, Winter (No longer a princess) told Plateau she was going to lay an egg. Soon. In two days. Of course, Plateau was very happy like any father should be, but he didnt want to bring a dragonet into the warring world of Pyhirra. Four days later, Winter layed her egg, but was very concerned. It was layed two days late and was huge! At first she thought it was a twin egg but she changed her mind when she could only see one dragonet through the eggshell. She hid it in the glacier, destroyed any house-like things inthe glacier, and only left the egg in a now normal glacier. Before they left, they named the egg Cristil. It was the next day when Burn came and took the egg back to her stronghold in the Sandwing kingdom, it was unknown at that time why Burn was collecting the dragonet eggs and not destroying them. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters